1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixing devices and more particularly pertains to such devices which may be utilized to properly proportion and mix oil with gasoline in any of the three most common ratios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of proportioning and mixing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mixing oil and gas in desired ratios are known to consist basically of complex, familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such units are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,370; 4,079,629; 4,721,393; 4,819,833; and 5,108,016. These devices generally are confusing to the average user and a simpler devices for this purpose would be desirable.
In this respect, the gas-oil mixture aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simplifying the admixture of oil and gas in any of three commonly used ratios.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved proportioning and mixing devices which can be used without difficulty. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.